Ohsaka High's Sports Hero
by williamsangel88
Summary: Starts halfway through OOTP. Events have changed when Harry gets a request from his family. What he doesn't realise is that this change will take him far from Hogwarts, his friends… and Voldemort.
1. Prologue

**Ohsaka High's Sports Hero**

**Summary: **Starts halfway through OOTP. Events have changed when Harry gets a request from his family. What he doesn't realise is that this change will take him far from Hogwarts, his friends… and Voldemort.

**Disclaimer:** *sigh* do I really still need to fill this is?

**Warnings:** SLASH though no obvious relationships will occur in this story, swearing and a lot of… well… Osaka is an all-boys school. I'm guessing a lot of silliness occurs between men when they stay together in one building. Especially teenage boys.

**Author warning!** I watched the Live Action (Japanese) version of Hana Kimi which is a little bit different from the Manga. No Anime has been made of this series. I can recommend the Live Action series though, because I think it's hilarious. Two versions have been made. I prefer the 2007 version because it's the first one I watched. I guess if I had watched the 2011 remake first I probably would have preferred it. I must warn for extreme silliness, which will also occur in this story.

**Prologue  
Japan**

It all started with a simple request from aunt Petunia that he would return for the Christmas Holidays. Harry had stared at the small note in shock, reading a re-reading the words until they made sense.

_Harry,_

_I have already placed in a request for you to stay with us during the Christmas Holidays.  
There is something we have to discuss.  
I will meet you at King's Cross on the 23th of December._

_Petunia._

This simple request caused a drastic change in Harry, a change no-one at Hogwarts had ever witnessed. All the stress and pain and hatred seemed to fall away in favour for remaining in, what seemed to be, a permanent state of shock. The inhabitant of Hogwarts School had never before seen their hero/liar/attention-seeking/whatever-they-were-cal ling-him-these-days like this. The permanent blank green eyes which ignored Malfoy's taunts and Umbridge's remarks even seemed to put Snape on hold of his usual commentary.

The only time Harry spoke was inside the Gryffindor Common Room where he would mumble softly. "This never happened before. They never requested something like this before. Hell, the first year I was here he asked if I could stay Easter too. What if something happened? What if…? But no, that can't be. But then again, what happened this summer could have been… it wasn't that close to home though."

When the list of students was announced who would be staying in the castle, everyone had expected Harry to sign up right away. The raven head had simply stared sadly at the list for a few minutes before turning away. A lot of students asked right away why he hadn't signed up, but they were all ignored by the, now, silent Gryffindor. It did wonders for the rumour mill.

A few days before the students were to leave, Malfoy finally got his rival to talk. It certainly created a few Yaoi fan girls that day. "Oy Potter, quite the morbid mood already. It's depressing. Did someone die or something?"

Listless green eyes stared into stormy grey ones. "I've been summoned home for the Holidays."

The blonde Slytherin raised a delicate eyebrow. "That's all. That doesn't seem like a valid reason for being a buzz kill."

"You don't know the family I live with," Harry said, releasing a tired sigh before continuing on his way. The fact that the two rivals had a civil conversation (sure it had been but a few sentences but it was still counted as a conversation) spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. This led to a confrontation with a certain red head who had continued to watch his friend from a distance.

"What was that Harry?" Ron all but bellowed through the entire common room. "Why do you talk to that slimy git but completely ignore everyone else? You won't even talk to your best friends! You completely deserted the DA! And then you talk to that bastard snake?"

"He's hardly a bastard Ron," Harry said emotionlessly. His blank stare seemed to unnerve Ron even more. "I'm sure his parents were married before they conceived him, though it is not something I would like to think about."

Ron blushed before straightening slightly in anger, his face turning quite an ugly colour is his rage and jealousy. "Ron just leave him be," Hermione said softly, placing herself between the two friends. "I'm sure everything will be alright when we get back from our holidays, right Harry?"

But Harry didn't know and it frightened him more than his friends would ever know. Ever since Voldemort's return he had been fighting everyone tooth and nail in order to convince them of his truthfulness. This felt like something he couldn't fight though, something which was beyond his control. So with a heavy heart the young hero packed his belongings and wandered the castle halls one last time.

…

Arriving at King's Cross only aunt Petunia waited for him, gesturing for him to follow her back to the car. When they were safely underway, Petunia spoke for the first time. "When we reach Privet Drive you will take your belongings upstairs but keep them packed. Your uncle and I have something to discuss with you after dinner."

The rest of the drive home was done in silence. Privet Drive seemed even more depressing in winter time. Harry hadn't seen this place so barren and cold since he started Hogwarts, always happily signing up to stay at Hogwarts. Confusion hit him when they arrived at number four. A 'for-sale' sign had been placed in the front yard on the now brown grass. 'SOLD' was plastered across the sign and startled Harry turned to him aunt. Petunia had already left the car though and was halfway to the door, casting hidden glances at the sign.

"What's the meaning of this?" Harry asked, frozen in place.

Petunia didn't turn to look at him and for a moment Harry thought she might ignore him. "Just get inside Harry," she replied softly. "You'll catch cold if you keep standing there." And she entered the house silently, looking quite defeated.

Snapping out of his shock, the raven head heaved the trunk out of the car and rushed it across the path towards the house. "But it's not fair!" the cries of his cousin greeted him at the entry way. "We don't even know how to speak Japanese and all my friends are here."

"We'll make due and I'm sure you'll make friends over there in no time," Petunia replied her son. "Your father will be here any moment. We're having take-out tonight, so help me set the table."

"But mom," Dudley continued.

"Enough," Petunia snapped and Harry startled out of his thoughts. He had never heard his aunt snap at his cousin before. This must have been the first time ever since Dudley quieted immediately. "Either help me set the table or continue your packing."

Harry dragged his trunk upstairs and nearly dropped it when his aunt shouted once more at Dudley. "You will stay here mister!"

"How am I supposed to stay here, in the living room, when I have to pack my things?" Dudley half shouted back.

Harry stared down from the landing and watched his cousin barge into the hallway and stump up the stairs. Dudley froze halfway when he caught sight of Harry and seemed to pale a little. He hesitated and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Dudley had become even more scared of him then he had been before the attack which happened this summer. Dudley lowered his head and seemed to blush a little, making Harry's eyebrows rise in surprise. The heavier of the two moved further up the stairs and brushed past his much skinnier cousin.

Dudley had barely stepped past Harry when he suddenly stopped. "H-how's things?"

Nearly dropping his trunk for the second time in surprise Harry turned to look at his cousin's back. "G-good I guess," the raven head said awkwardly.

"That's… good." And with that Dudley moved into his room, slamming the door in the process. Harry blinked and wondered if Dudley felt as awkward talking to him as he felt talking to his cousin. What did you say to someone who has made your life miserable since you entered their house? Every time the raven head returned to Privet Drive he felt more distant then the last, unconsciously sheltering them from the realities of his world. The world in which he was hated and revered, quietly and now loudly made ridiculous while a murderer waits patiently for his time to strike. And strike Voldemort would, when the Wizarding World would be at its weakest point.

Sighing Harry moved his trunk into the second bedroom which had been cleared of all the old and broken junk which had once occupied its walls. Only the books remained on one of the shelves and bits and bobs which Harry had forgotten to take with him last summer in his haste of getting away. It wasn't a lot and Harry packed them into his trunk right away. He hesitated taking out a few things, so instead he kept his trunk open and opened the window for a bit.

Hedwig, who had flown back to Privet Drive in favour of riding the train, cooed softly from outside before fluttering inside and resting on top of her cage. She looked at him with big, intelligent brown eyes and flapped her wings. "I'm not sure what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about this Hedwig," Harry muttered softly, stroking her back and scratching her neck before taking out a book for reading. Before he could start the front door opened and slammed close.

"Dinner's here," uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. Harry sighed. _Better get this over with_.

Dinner was an awkward affair with Vernon trying, and failing, to make conversation with his son and wife. His eyes flashed towards Harry every now and then as if he was expecting something, but Harry tried to eat as quickly as possible so he could escape the tension at the table. This time he was asked to do the dishes by his aunt and not in any way forced. Her politeness caught him off guard again and he nearly choked on his water.

Not used to being able to escape the chore, Harry quickly finished washing the dishes. He felt a little useless and awkward, never before having seen the Dursley's so unsure of themselves. Or at least his aunt and uncle. Dudley had tried to leave in a huff but was stopped by his father who made sit in the living room. They waited until Harry finished before inviting him to join them.

"As you might have noticed," uncle Vernon started, fidgeting where he sat. "We have sold the house and are moving. Since we are still responsible for you, you will be moving with us."

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but remained silent. It was true that he would have to live with the Dursley's until his seventeenth birthday, so he would have to move house when they did. Something was telling him that this was a little bit more about moving house though.

Vernon cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of the window, the light of the moon illuminating the back of his blonde head. "Last September I got offered a chance for a different position at Grunnings. Something which would benefit us greatly financially and also gives us the chance to broaden our horizons." Harry frowned. _Something is definitely fishy about this_.

"After discussing it at length with Petunia," Vernon continued, glancing at his wife who pointedly stared at the black screen of the telly. _Discussed, my arse. Forced is more like it_. "We decided that it was a good opportunity for us and I took the position."

Uncle Vernon let a silence fall as if he was expecting some sort of reply from Harry. The raven head resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Well congratulations I guess," he said, his heart not really in it. "So what's the hitch? I get that we're moving and all, but why have you summoned me?"

The beefy blonde coughed awkwardly and directed his gaze away from his nephew. "Well we needed you to pack all your belongings obviously. We're leaving for our new home tomorrow. Everything needs to be cleared for the flight in the morning."

"_Flight_?" Harry stuttered, but Vernon was now in full blabbering mode.

"Everyone needs to have a small overnight bag prepared and one suitcase with things for a week at least," Vernon said, chuckling awkwardly and staring blindly at a spot on the wall. "This place needs to be cleaned out. Everything that doesn't fit in your suitcase will be shipped to the new house. Only clothing, toiletries and basic needs. The case can't weight more than 20kg."

While Harry sputtered in protest and Vernon blabbered about weight and necessaries Dudley suddenly turned to his cousin, his face oddly flushed. "What dad is forgetting to mention is where he is taking us all. The new position is in Japan."

"WHAT?"

**A/N: I thought I would leave it at that for the prologue. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Ohsaka High**

It turned out that even the Headmaster was not able to overrule the Dursley's in this matter. Harry would have to stay in Japan until his seventeenth birthday or until they moved again. How uncle Vernon thought they would all know how to speak Japanese within two months of starting school/work/life-in-Japan Harry didn't know, but the private tutor seemed happy with his progress at least.

"What about me though?" Harry asked when Vernon placed an assortment of high school brochures on the table one evening. "I need to further _my_ education as well. I'm sure they have a community here in Japan as well."

"Like I said before," Vernon said briskly. "I will not pay a dime towards your _freakish_ education. You can either study as a normal person and look at one of these schools-" he pointed towards the stack of folders and flyers "-or pay for your own education. You will not do that under this roof though. As long as you live with us, you will remain normal!"

Sighing Harry bend across the table and picked up a few folders. He blinked at the picture on the cover and read the information underneath (which was thankfully done in English). The raven head resisted the urge to laugh and held it up towards his uncle. "Seriously, a rich brats school? The building is pink. What possessed you to pick this one? Even Dudley would never attend such a school as – Ouran Academy."

Vernon quickly grabbed the folder and tore it to pieces, his face turning slightly red with rage. "Just pick one already!" And he stormed out of the room.

"Serves him right," Dudley muttered as he stared after his father. Harry raised a silently questioning eyebrow, but let it be. His cousin had become a lot more vocal in his displeasure since arriving in Japan, constantly opposing his parents (or at least his father) and complaining about the food, the television shows or the people. Learning the language seemed to be somewhat difficult for the larger male and Harry wondered if he was actually trying to learn it at all.

Harry smirked slightly, feeling unusually light since coming to Japan. "Maybe you should apply for it just to annoy him."

Watery blue eyes focussed themselves on him and for a moment a thoughtful silence lingered. Suddenly Dudley snickered. "Maybe I should. That pink colour put me off my lunch though. Who would want to attend a school like that? Even if it is listed as a top school."

The raven head chuckled softly and silently looked through the files on the schools in the local area. If he played it right he could find a place with Dorms so he wouldn't have to return here. He just wasn't sure what to do about his magical education though. Dumbledore had sent him information on the magical school in Tokyo, but Harry wasn't too sure about the place. As long as he could take his OWLs at the end of June here… well he could do that on his own. He would have to study like mad of course. It would give him an edge though, a foundation to build his home on should he finish his Muggle education here.

Harry shook his head. Hermione would have been ecstatic with an opportunity like this and Ron would have a fit just thinking about the extra workload. He would have to show his worth at these schools, delve into Muggle schoolbooks to get at the same Level as his year mates. The raven head looked up at his cousin. "Dudley, did you bring your old schoolbooks by any chance?"

Dudley blinked slowly as he looked up at his cousin. "Just the ones from this school year and some old notes, why?"

"I might be at a disadvantage," Harry muttered, raising one of the leaflets. "These guys only teach 'normal' things. I've stopped that sort of education when I was eleven. I may know a lot about _my_ sort of education, but none of _yours_."

The blonde frowned a little before understanding shone clearly in his eyes. "Oh, you can borrow my books if you want," he said. "Maybe if you ask mum she'll get you some stuff from the previous year to study with." He was silent for a moment, staring absentmindedly at the folders in front of them. Harry turned his eyes back to the papers in his hands when his cousin spoke once more. "What will you do about your, you know…?"

The skinnier of the two sighed and worked his hand through his hair, messing it up even further. "I'm sure I can finish the end of the year exams. I have all my study materials for that and while the book we got for Defence is useless, I was the top of my class in that subject for the past two year, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Defence?" Dudley asked softly as if curious about the subject.

Harry nodded, smiling humourlessly. "Defence Against the Dark Arts. I seem to have a knack for it." With that the subject was closed and the two cousins continued to look at the information in front of them.

When Harry was about to resign himself to just choose something blindly, his eyes fell on something one of the schools seemed very proud to promote. An extensive sports program which seemed to attract some junior sporting legends. What if that could be his ticked in? Should everything else fail, he was still fast. He could do track and field or something, maybe even learn martial arts. Quidditch had kept his body in shape. Seekers were known to be quite graceful because they were so small. While Krum had been tall, he had been very agile. Maybe if he focussed on sports they could overlook his lack of academic skill.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll be alright?"

Dudley sounded insecure, far more then Harry had ever heard him before. Emerald green eyes lingered on the form of the once obese fifteen-year-old. Something about his cousin's worries seemed to make Harry want to comfort him, the boy who had bullied him since forever. He smiled softly, reassuringly, and Dudley let out a tense breath. "I'm sure we will be," Harry said confidently. "Before you know it we'll be fluent in Japanese and terrorizing the neighbourhood."

Dudley was silent for a moment before he broke into a large grin. "I've decided Harry," he said proudly and he held up one of the folders. "I wanna get into Toukyou Academy."

…

Harry sighed and adjusted his grip on his school bag. At least the school looked relatively normal, but Hogwarts had seemed normal too. That and Ohsaka High School was an all boy's school. Strange things usually happen when multiple boys share a room together, let alone a whole dorm and school. The fact that he was late for the start of the school year would attract attention as well and he would be transferring into the second year of High School. He made the entrance exams without having to rely on his sports results, which came as a big surprise for him. Harry was sure he had to start in year one.

The fact that he was a little late starting the school year was all due to the fact that he had only just finished his OWL exams. The Japanese Academy of Magic actually approved of him wanting to continue his none-magical education. They were more than happy to support him and aid him should he have any trouble. It seemed the Japanese Magical Society was much more supportive of Wizards and Witched who wished to stay in the none-magical society. They seemed a lot more open minded then the British Wizarding Community and, what little he knew of them, other Western Magical Communities as well.

Entering the school, Harry felt a little unnerved by the indoor-shoe section, but quickly regained his composure. This was Japan and even if the JAM hadn't had a section like this, he had been to a few places that did have them. Searching for an empty box was quite a challenge, but when his eyes finally landed on one, someone beat him to it. "That's mine," a gruff voice said and Harry turned to look at the other boy.

He was tall with pitch black hair and even darker eyes. His athletic body could be seen clearly through his uniform. "I apologise," Harry said with a slight bow. "I hadn't realised these were person bound."

The taller teen raised a surprised eyebrow before shrugging slightly. "Doesn't matter. There's another over there." He pointed towards the other end of the room before turning to walk away.

"Pardon me," Harry said quickly before the boy could disappear. He placed his shoes in the box and rushed to put on his indoor shoes. "I am new here. Perhaps you could tell me where I could find class 2-C*?"

The Japanese teen huffed slightly. "Another transfer?" he muttered before looking Harry directly in the eyes. "Very well, this way. And what is with the 'watashi'? You sound like a girl."

Harry blinked when the teen turned again in the direction he was going, gesturing with a slight nod for Harry to follow. Quickly rushing after the Japanese teen, Harry nearly tripped because of the larger indoor shoes. "Is that wrong? I have been studying Japanese for the past three months. My tutor said 'watashi' is _I/me_."

"If you want to sound like a girl," the other teen said gruffly. A silence fell between them as they made their way through the school. While Harry tried to memorize the way he also half hoped that the teen would explain the different ways of saying 'I', since there seemed to be more than one way. "You either use 'ore' or 'boku' when you're a man," the teen finally said, suddenly coming to a halt in front of a rowdy sounding classroom.

"So which-"

"We're here."

Harry blinked at the abruptness of the teen and said a quick 'thank you' before the teen entered the classroom. "Ah Sano!" The teen was greeted and Harry wondered how anyone could make friends with such a disagreeable and gruff person. But then again, Percy had friends once and even Malfoy had people who followed him around. Surely everyone had at least one friend in school. _Apart from you during primary school_, a snide voice whispered inside his head. Harry shook it off as post exam stress, straightened his shoulders and opened the door.

"Ah yes, Poteru-san," the teacher greeted him when he entered. "I see that you have finally found us then. Alright everyone, listen up!" The whole class suddenly quieted and Harry was once again the centre of attention. Even if it was just for a few seconds of introduction, the raven head felt uncomfortable and he fought not to fidget. "This is our other new transfer student of the year," the teacher continued, oblivious to Harry's discomfort and he began to write something on the blackboard.

"At least this one doesn't have a Kanji name like Ashiya," one of the boy's shouted throughout the classroom and all the others laughed. The teen with bleached hair stared with a Cheshire cat grin down at Harry. The raven head noticed that one of the boys, who was seated behind the gruff teen, blushed a little and Harry guessed that this one was the one named Ashiya. It could have been just his imagination, but he seemed surprisingly feminine in that moment.

The teacher turned back to the class. "This is Poteru Hari -" Harry cringed a little at how his name sounded "- and has come all the way from Britain. Let us all greet him warmly and treat him kindly while he stays with us."

"It is nice to meet you all. Please treat me kindly."

"At least he has a cool accent. Noe Shinji," the boy introduced himself. "Where are you from in Britain?"

"I'm from Surrey, England," Harry said with a small smile.

It was silent for a moment before the whole room seemed to explode into chaos and laughter. Harry fought a blush and lowered his head. _Damn it all, I used _watashi _again_. "Okay settle down class," the teacher said, raising his voice to get over the turmoil. "That's enough."

"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly, raising his voice slightly to reach over the noise level without shouting. The class quieted. "I have only recently found out that I should be using 'ore' or 'boku' instead of 'watashi', but I am not sure which one to use." Harry glanced in the direction of the teen that had shown him the way. While he looked completely bored with it all he had at least the decency to look a little ashamed when he caught Harry's green gaze.

"You're kind of cute," a pretty boy said suddenly who had been staring at Harry intensely since he entered the classroom. "Don't think you can compete with me though."

"Like anyone would want to compete with you Nakao," someone from the back of the class said and the pretty boy now named Nakao send him a poisonous glare. "Scary," someone chuckled and the others laughed along.

"Alright, since there don't seem to be any more questions -" the teacher continued but the boy with the bleached hair suddenly started protesting. "Who said we didn't have any questions? Do you know Bakuhamu?"

Harry frowned a little and tilted his head to the side, mouthing the name softly. "Oh David Beckham? Well I know _off_ him," he said with a smile. _Thank Merlin for Dudley and his Beckham obsession_. "I know more about Westham." _Because of Dean_.

The boy with the bleached hair frowned a little. "We were talking about football right?" Harry asked, a little worried that he might have misunderstood.

"I think you mean soccer," the teacher said calmly as he observed silently.

Harry blinked a few times when he remembered something his tutor had once said. "Oh that is like one of the words you would write in Katakana right?" The teacher nodded and Harry grinned. "Then it makes sense."

"If that is all, please take a seat Poteru-san so we can start today's lessons," the teacher said while gesturing towards the last remaining empty seat. "If you have any questions please ask the person sitting next to you. Oh, one moment. I seem to have forgotten something." And with that the only adult left the room.

The raven head was almost caught off guard, but his Seeker reflexes and his build in danger radar made it possible for him to dodge the football aimed at his head. He must have looked quite impressive because someone whispered a quiet "Sugoi" not seconds later. Two more balls were aimed at his head which he both dodged with ease before sidestepping the pan which fell from the ceiling. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the students before moving towards his seat. It was going to be a long day.

…

Shijo Haruki, who seemed more interested in his looks than anything else, seemed quite useless about guiding him through the study material but he was a great source of information. There seemed to be three dorms for Ohsaka Academy. Dorm one is for the martial arts freaks who care more for strength and sports then for academics. Dorm two is a mixture of 'leftover' people who don't belong to either the nerd side or the jock side. Dorm three, the dorm where Shijo resided, is for those who hold their academics in high regard but are also quite fond of the theatre. The boy had quizzed Harry mostly about Shakespeare, which caused the raven head to feel quite drained after.

The drained feeling could also be the constant stare at the back of his head from the guy who was seated closely behind him. Harry had debated with himself the entire time to just turn around and look for those prying eyes, but was left feeling like a coward by the end of the day. "- look if you just remove these," Shijo said and suddenly Harry found his glasses missing.

"Ah!" Harry exclaimed at his sudden lack of sight. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on the blurred out forms of his classmates. "I would appreciate being able to see you know." Silence remained and for a moment the raven head feared that his classmate had left with his glasses. Emerald eyes squinted in an effort to focus. "Shijo-san, you still there? Can I have them back now? I'm really quite blind without them."

"Oy! Give them back already!" a slightly familiar voice exclaimed.

"Oh sorry, sorry," Shijo said and Harry felt his glasses being pressed in his hand. He waved the apology away and put his glasses back where they belonged. The raven head looked up to see the boy with the bleached hair standing beside Shijo together with another boy who was staring at him quite intensely. The others were staring at them from their seats.

"What?" Harry asked awkwardly. "I'm quite blind without my glasses."

"That's not…" the bleached haired boy looked around for a bit before focussing on him again. "I'm Shuichi Nakatsu and this is Taiki Kayashima." Harry nodded to the both of them and let his eyes linger on the smaller form of Kayashima. For a moment Harry could swear he felt something swirl around and between them, like the boy in front of him had some form of magical energy. Something flickered in those dark eyes before Kayashima looked away, a slight blush spreading on those pale cheeks. No-one but Harry noticed. "So are you in to any sports?" Nakatsu asked.

A pang of longing hit Harry as he remembered he wouldn't be able to play Quidditch. His beloved Firebolt was still at Hogwarts for safe keeping, or at least that's what Dumbledore had let him believe. Ron seemed quite certain that Umbridge had burned his broom the moment it was announced he might not return. He thought of the one thing he had been doing all his life. "Long distance running."

"Can you do a decent sprint?" Nakatsu asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. It was almost as if the taller boy felt threatened.

Harry frowned a little before shrugging his shoulders. "I guess but I'm better at endurance. My agility is pretty good too, but I haven't done anything with it."

Nakatsu nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer, and smiled suddenly. "Don't believe everything Shijo says. Dorm two isn't just the home of the left-overs."

"Like you would know," Shijo said haughtily. "You're a left-over yourself."

"What did you -"

"Isn't that a bit much?" Harry asked wondering if he should enter the feud between the dorms before he had even decided where he would be staying. Years of fighting with the Slytherins because he was a Gryffindor made him quite resistant to unnecessary fighting. "Shouldn't it be; live and let live? Don't we all have our own qualities?"

The two boys blinked down at him before resuming their argument. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Every where's the same I guess," he muttered softly to himself before standing. "Well that's me for today. Guess all I have to do now is decide where to stay. See you guys later. Thanks for today Shijo." And with a wave at the two, well now about half the class, feuding students Harry left them.

Making his way through the school, Harry quickly found his way back to the shoe changing area and exited the building. He was just about to do a tour of the grounds when his name was being called from behind him. Kayashima stood hesitant at the entrance way, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but with Harry alone. That strange energy seemed to build up between them again and Harry frowned a little. Maybe it was because he wasn't in the centre of a magical field like when he was in Britain, but he could sense magical and spiritual energy a lot better since he arrived in Japan. Was that what he was feeling right now?

"Kayashima-san right?" Harry asked with a smile. He didn't really know why he was smiling all the time but it felt like the right thing to do. Maybe it was because he was slightly lightheaded at the moment (or rather like the entire day)? "What can I do for you?"

The other boy raised both hands as if in some strange kind of greeting before a frown creased his forehead. "You're very hard to read Poteru-san," Kayashima said, seemingly worried about something. "Your aura is very strong."

Harry raised a single eyebrow. "You are quite mistaken Kayashima-san, I am quite easy to read."

Kayashima lowered his hands and nodded before moving back inside. A little confused by the cryptic individual, Harry moved towards the grounds where the three dorms were linked together. "Ah! You there! You must be Poteru Hari-san." Harry turned at the most dramatic voice he had heard that day. A male with half long bleached hair wearing a golden cape over his uniform strode towards him, a small following of students trailing behind him of whom one was Shijo. His classmate seemed proud and troubled at the same time.

"And what if I am?" Harry asked, straightening slightly when he was confronted by the taller students. The raven head had a strong suspicion that these boys all belonged to Dorm three, home of the actors and academics. His suspicion was confirmed when the leader introduced himself.

"You truly are a beauty to behold," the leader muttered. "I am Oscar M. Himejima, Head of Dorm three. I have come to ask for you to sign this." And he handed Harry a piece of paper.

Frowning slightly the raven head accepted the paper and stared at the Japanese script in wonder. "What is it?" he asked in wonder, only able to read the Hiragana and Katakana. He could identify a few of the Kanji, but all the others were still a mystery.

"It's a Dorm acceptance form," Oscar said cheerfully and a little flirty. "If you sign this, you belong to our graceful Dorm."

"I see," Harry said slowly, nodding his head once. "Then I must refuse for now. I have not yet decided." And with a smile he handed the paper back to Oscar. The Dorm Head blinked a little in surprise and silently accepted it back, seemingly a little put out.

"You!" Another, much more aggressive, cry sounded through the courtyard. A strangely annoyed look appeared on Oscar's face and Harry turned towards the masculine voice. Another boy, this time in a one of those Karate/Judo suits, with following was striding towards them and came to a halt just in front of him. "Do not listen to what that wimp has to say. If you want to be strong, then join us in Dorm One."

Harry frowned a little. "Doesn't true strength come from the heart rather than the body?" he asked, vaguely remembering someone saying something similar once.

The Head of Dorm One blinked before breaking into a smile. "So you know," he said. "This means you belong with us. Come, so we can test your strength."

"I'm sorry but I must decline," Harry said with a small bow. He felt like he was apologising a lot this day. "For one I have not yet decided where I wish to stay and two, fighting against you, would be unfair. You are much stronger in body then myself. Even if I would be able to dodge some of your blows I already know the outcome of such a fight. Please excuse me."

Harry left behind a baffled pair of Dorm Heads and their followers and made his way around the campus in search for the one Dorm he had not become acquainted with. It was peaceful here, Harry noticed as he toured the courtyard and its dorms. A lot more peaceful then he had first imagined. "NANBA-SENPAI!" rang through the air and Harry sighed. Maybe he had spoken too soon. Chaos followed him everywhere he went after all.

"NANBA-SENPAI!" the familiar voice called again and a similar sized body nearly collided with him. "Oh it's you." Nakao, the boy who had deemed Harry not as cute as himself, gave the raven head a haughty stare. "What are you doing here?"

Harry raised a surprised eyebrow. "I'm looking for the second Dorm. I'm trying to decide which one would suit me best."

Nakao shifted his stance. "Just so you know, Nanba-senpai's mine." And he left with a swift turn, calling for the senior once more.

"Whatever," Harry muttered and started to walk in the direction Nakao had come from when someone behind him chuckled. The raven head turned to find an older boy with shoulder length dark hair and a handsome face nonchalantly leaning against the side of the building. "Don't mind Nakao. He seems quite taken by me. I'm Nanba Minami, Head of Dorm Three. You must be Poteru Hari, the new transfer from England."

The green eyed boy nodded quickly. "It good to meet you," Harry said quickly. There was something strangely familiar about the senior which Harry couldn't put his finger on. It made him feel safe and comfortable though, like he was in the presence of one of his friends. "You seem normal at least." Realising he had said that last bit out loud Harry's eyes widened in shock and a quickly placed his hand over his mouth. The other boy laughed good naturedly and didn't seem to mind the bashfulness.

"I guess you've met the other two Dorm Heads?" Nanba said and he gestured for Harry to follow him inside one of the Dorms. "You could argue that we all have our weird sides, but Tennouji and Masao certainly aren't afraid to let the whole world know that they are a little eccentric."

"Just a little?" Harry asked, remembering the golden cape wearing senior.

Nanba chuckled again and gestured around him. "What do you think Poteru-san? It's a very western style building so you must feel right at home."

"It certainly is," Harry muttered, glancing at the high ceilings and long hallways. The stairs everywhere gave it a constantly moving and changing atmosphere, making the place look bigger then it probably was. "Oh, and please call me Harry. Being called Potter all the time makes it feel like I'm still in the classroom."

The taller boy grinned cheerfully at him and steered him through the hallways. "This is the Lobby. This is where it separates to the other dorms. Dorm one…" But Harry was no longer listening and drifted off towards the little courtyard where a dog was being kept in a very colourful doghouse. "Oy Hari-kun, are you listening?"

The dog, a golden retriever, was lying down and staring up at him with its sad eyes as if daring Harry to come to him. "Oh, that's Yuujirou. He only likes Sano and girls so I wouldn't come to close to him. He can be quite vicious towards boys, though he seems to have taking a liking towards Ashiya-kun as well," Nanba added thoughtfully. Quite suddenly Yuujirou raised his head and sniffed the air, raising his tail to waggle it a little.

"You're just being lazy," Harry said, chuckling softly before turning to Nanba. The older boy was looking at him with a questioning look. "It seems I'm not entirely normal either."

Nanba laughed and gestured for Harry to follow. "This is the laundry room. Don't leave stuff lying around or they'll get nicked or removed."

The raven head nodded and followed the cheerful Dorm Head as they moved through the hallways. "And this is the cafeteria. All dorms share it from 7am till 10pm. That's about it for this place. So have you decided anything yet?"

It was spacious, well-kept and very much loved, Harry could tell. It was probably because he had taken a liking to the boy in front of him, who seemed so easy to talk, that he chose to stay. "I would like to stay in Dorm two if you have room."

Nanba smiled happily, as if he'd won something, and nodded enthusiastically. "You're in luck. You'll be getting your own room. Consider room 210 yours."

**A/N: I've been reading a lot of Lord of the Rings lately, so that may be the cause of Harry's OOC-ness. I'm sure people are going to ask about Harry's connection with Voldemort I'll explain it now. Like with Sauron calling to the Ring, the Horcrux inside Harry must be calling to the original being. The closer Harry would get to Voldemort, the more painful it would become for him. The closer the Ring came to Mordor and Sauron, the heavier it became. When Frodo was in the Shire it was quite easy to resist. Removing Harry from Britain and to Japan would mean he could resist Voldemort's call easier. It also means that some CANON events never happened of course ;)**

***In the Manga Mizuki started in class 1-C but since everyone would turns 16 this year and the Live Action starts also when she enters class 2-C I figured it would be easier this way. I could change it if it bothers anyone. **


End file.
